What if?
by Ice Dragon3
Summary: What if there was a god in Naruto? What if said god didn't like the way Naruto was treated and wanted to help him? rest of summary in first chapter. First Story ever be nice. Crossover now included! I don't own shit!
1. Meeting her

**Summary: **What if there was a god in Naruto? What if said god didn't like the way Naruto was treated and wanted to help him? What if said god didn't give a damn what others thought? What if said god's name was Chaos and was doing just that? Naruto/?. First Story ever be nice.

**Naruto/?**

****taking requests for people to put in****

**This is my first story ever so I am apologizing in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Not going to drag this out cause I really don't know what to say.**

**Enjoy my insanity!**

***Naruto is turning 8 in the story.***

Naruto POV

Every year it's the same thing. They chase me around the village to tire me out. Trap me in an alley with a dead end. Crowd around so that I have no chance at escape, but know I can't cause of how little energy I have left.

They always start with yelling, then they go on to throwing garbage at me, then weapons, and finally fists. Why do they do this every year and on the one day that is supposed to be special? I guess it is special in a way cause each time they beat me with in an inch of my life yet, I don't even have a single scar.

I always wondered way I always heal so quickly and why they chase me every year on this day. They do chase me other days too just those aren't constant or as bad as this is.

Here I am thinking and knowing what's going to happen, but the day hasn't even started yet!

It's 2:16 AM and I know I should be sleeping to at least have some energy for today but I can't seem to fall asleep or even get my eyes to stay closed for a minute even with all these thoughts going threw my head. I don't even feel tired either! I just keep on thinking about what I know is going to happen tomorrow-...er today and I keep on wishing that it never comes.

Though I know what's going to happen today and all of what I will go threw... I can't help but get this feeling that it's going to be different this year but I have yet to figure out how. I just know that some how, some way this year will be different.

_time skip to 15 hours later (5 PM)_

I was right before when I thought this year would be different...BUT NOT THIS DIFFERENT! Though I still can't seem to wrap my mind around what happened... even now when we're walking down the street, me on her hip, as she carried me to Hokage Tower.

I kept thinking about what happened this morning...

_Flashback begin_

_I got out of my apartment in time to avoid the majority of the mob but I still was seen and thus the chase begun at about 7 in the morning too._

_I may have gotten no sleep but it didn't effect me as much as I thought it would, in fact I was able to keep running a lot longer than I thought I would but they kept on gaining on me so I kept having to cut across streets and alleys._

_It was during one of these that I ran into a woman. She was pretty tall I think somewhere around seven feet maybe I can't really tell I do know is that she is more than double my height. I know this cause I only reach her hip, and if I look straight at her I see her belly button. The next thing I noticed about her was that she had long silver hair. It wasn't white or gray in the slightest; it was pure silver. Her eyes were a light blue but the longer I looked at them the more they changed until they were a darker blue than my own but still very pretty. She was thin but not too thin like some of the ladies I see. I didn't get to examine her any further though cause the mob had rounded the corner and wanted blood._

"_I got this." was what I heard, only a second before the entire mob was hoisted into the air by, giant trees that had just sprouted from the ground in under five seconds. I looked back to the lady I had run into and saw a proud look in her eyes and I knew that she was the one who had done it._

"_How did you do that?" I asked in awe. _

"_You think that is impressive? HA! You ain't seen nothing yet kid! Wait till you see my true form!" she yelled with her hands on her hips, laughing to the sky, as I finished looking at her face. She had that of the women I see on posters around town sometimes, not a blemish in sight. I looked at her chest and my eyes widened a little as I blinked and looked again and-yep, still bigger than my head!_

"_Ummm... what's your name?"_

"_My name? Hmmmmm... How about Chaos?"_

"_Chaos?"_

"_Yes Chaos, cause that is what I cause wherever I go." she said with a big smile as she leaned down so that she was level with me. Then opened her eyes and looked me up and down then smiled again. She picked me up and started towards the Hokage Tower._

_Flashback end_

Thus how I ended up here in front of the Hokage's office as she threw the door open and yelled, "What's happened since I was last here cause I found this kid about to be murdered by a mob?!" though she didn't sound pissed no she sounded very chipper, but the ANBU in the room appeared all the same and looked ready to bolt when they saw her.

All the Hokage did was bang his head on the desk repeatedly for a couple minutes while Chaos and I laughed at his soon-to-be-permanent bump on his forehead.

"Why must they continue to be idiots?! Do they not know what danger they have put themselves in?!" he yelled and threw his hands up into the air as if Kami would tell him the answer.

"That is why I would like to know what has happened in the last 10 years that I was gone so that I know who to kill, who to mutilate, who to congratulate, and which need to disappear of the face of the universe." she said in a happy tone with a big smile on her face.

"Why would you need to do that?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment before smiling and saying, "Why, to do that to the people who have ever caused you harm my dear boy, what else could make me so upset that I would be smiling?"

I was quiet for I moment while I thought, then tilted my head to the side and asked "Why would you need to do that though since we just met?"

She blinked a couple times before she hugged me tightly while screaming about how cute I was or something like that. In the mean time all I was worried about was getting air.


	2. Our home

**Okay since I got some good feed back and 1 pairing suggestion I shall continue the story but no pairings yet since I need more ideas.**

**I'm thinking that I will post a Poll if I can come up with a few other ideas for pairings.**

**Saying this now... there may or may not be smut cause I'm not that good at writing it but I will definitely hint at it on multiple occasions, but I will not write it. Even if I do, it will most likely suck.**

****By the way I changed a few things in the last chapter one being he is turning 6 now not 8 cause it helps move the story along better.**

_*****Also I am still taking ideas for pairings and where to go with the story*****_

**I am apologizing in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy my insanity!**

Chaos POV

Let's see... I woke up today feeling like shit didn't know why till I went to the bathroom...Hello period how are you this month?! Good? Well fuck my immortal life!

I still can't figure out how to stop them coming but, when I do the entire world is going to throw a party! Sometimes I curse myself for making women have to go through this every single fucking month but it's too late now and I don't even want to know what happens if I go back and change it since it has been women who have really shaped the world and it's people for the most part since they have been the ones to raise the greatest leaders in history! (Plus I think it's a good mind fuck to tell people that I created the entire universe.)

There I go ranting again. Sometimes I just want to turn into a guy again to escape from this pain! Unfortunately I cannot cause that would be counter productive right now cause this child needs a mother figure right now to help him start to heal. Then when he get's older I will become a father figure to help him become stronger.

Right now I'm lying on the couch in the living room of the house I made yesterday... What!? You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't be able to do it did you?

I am proud of myself though. Why? Cause the look on Naruto's face when I showed him this place and told him that he was going to live here with me was well worth it, and the fact that I got his room right boosted my ego a little. It's not all orange either, I threw in some red and silver too, to give the orange some contrast. I covered the bed with a lot a toys of the animal kingdom so that he doesn't get bored... ever.

The rest of the house is impressive too I mean we have a pool, private training grounds, and like 9 spair bedrooms that could be converted into what ever the fuck I want them to be. The kitchen is pretty big too and the pantry is more than big enough to fit 100 boxes of ramen and much, much more. The living room (which I am currently in) is about the size of half a football field and has about every single gaming system and game imaginable in the cupboards around the TV. The giant TV and cupboards are hidden in the wall so as to not raise too many questions if people stop by and ask what it is. **(Chaos lives in the fifth dimension, so it's easy to go into the forth to get the stuff from the future.)** I was going to explain that anyway and also tell them that I can break the forth wall, but no biggy do what you wish this is your story. **(Thank you, now go back to telling them about your house.)** Yes Ma'am.

The living room also has a number of couches and chairs and I don't feel like counting them so don't ask how many there are. The rooms over all color scheme is is the ocean at sunset. Meaning it has blues and reds and oranges and some metallic colors thrown in too cause I felt like it. The ceiling though is made of one way glass that I have made look like a normal roof from the outside. I believe that is all I really need to describe. Ohh yeah! Did I forget to mention that our home is located outside the city near the forest of death? I did? Well now you know!

"Chaos-san?" I hear I voice that sounds like a mouse ask from the doorway to the hall.

"What is it Naru-chan?" I ask as start to sit up, apparently that wasn't going to happen right now cause before I was even sitting half up he was on my lap crying into my chest. The sight broke my heart.

Before I could ask what was wrong he mumbled into my chest (at least this is what I think he said), "I-I had a dr-dream that this was all a dream an-and the mob had g-gotten me instead and I was actually in the hospital d-dying." Not sure if I'm right it was muffled a lot.

"Shhhh it's okay I'm still here and I'm real there's no need to worry. I'm never going to leave you. So don't cry over a dream you know isn't real. Okay Naru-chan?" I said as I held him tighter to my chest but not tight enough to suffocate him like I nearly did the last time.

It took about 20 minutes for him to calm down enough so that he was just crying a little and hiccuping some. I brushed away the last of the tears and settled back down on the couch to sleep for the rest of the hight...

Did I forget to mention that it's quarter past 1 in the fucking morning? I did? Well now you know! Now leave us the fuck a lone and check back later to know what happens tomorrow. Which just so happens to be Naru's first day at school...

I can't wait to find out which asshole of a teacher or student I get to beat the shit out of for hurting him in any way, shape, or form... It's going to be a long day.


	3. New Friends

**Read and Review then please go to my profile and Vote on the Poll!**

* * *

Chaos woke me up in the morning in a very funny and strange way.

What I mean by that is she was running around the house very quickly, while swearing very loudly into the phone and then she stopped and started to scream death threats at the person... I tried very hard not to laugh at some of the threats she was making but it was just to hard. What added to the humor was that she was holding a cup of coffee the entire time and then she took a drink of it and did a spit take and screamed very loudly to all that could hear, "Who the fuck replaced my life blood with fucking decaf?!" as she stared at the mug with a look of horror before she walked over to the window and threw the coffee out and proceeded to swear at it while it was on the ground.

I had finally had enough of trying to keep my laughter in and just let it all out. At some point while I was laughing Chaos had gone back to yelling at the person on the phone, accusing them of replacing her coffee with decaf. She ended the call by saying rather calmly, "So I'll have the new book to you by the end of the week, bye!" and then she hung up and looked at me lying on the floor. She walked over, set her mug down and yelled at me, "BREATH!" which only caused me to laugh harder.

After about another 15 minutes of laughing I had finally calmed down enough to only complain, "My ribs hurt~!"

"That's what you get for laughing so much so early in the morning." I heard her yell from the kitchen. Then I heard something break followed by another stream of swears.

I got up to go see what had happened and saw her sweeping up some glass that I think was supposed o be a plate. "What happened?" I asked slightly confused.

"Nothing other than me realizing that it is not a good idea to put things on very high shelves when I am the tallest person in the house." was the only response I got as she threw the glass into the trash.

"Who were you talking to on the phone earlier, and what's for breakfast?"

"I was talking to my editor cause I am writing a history book about what really happened in major events, in my point of view, but he is just going to publish it as a fantasy comedy. He also said that if it's funny enough someone may want to turn it into a movie. Also we are having pancakes for breakfast and they are already on the table so go ahead and eat. While I try and find some regular coffee." with that she went over to the cupboard and started looking while I ate.

I was kind of surprised that she was wearing black leather pants with buckles on the thighs and a strange sword slung across the back at her hip.**(1)** She was wearing a black and silver bikini top that showed a lot of her tattoo covered chest and back. She wasn't wearing any shoes right now either but did have finger less gloves on. "What are those markings on your skin?" I asked curiosity thick in my voice.

She didn't even turn around to answer. "They are tattoos that I got a while back. Some say that look like claws wrapped around my chest, to kill me or protect me no one knows. Some say they look like flames the way they spread across my back, chest, arms and thighs trying to burn me alive. Others say they look like the strips of a tiger, not afraid to show off it's strength and cunning by taking down those it sees as threats... What do you think they look like?" she finished looking over her shoulder at me.

I stared at them for another couple seconds then said, "I think they look a little of all of them."

She gave me a smile and said, "That's what I was going for." Then went back to hunting for her coffee.

When I was done with my food and had put the dishes in the dishwasher. Chaos had determined that there was no regular coffee and said to go get dressed, while she finds her wallet and shoes so that she can walk me to school and get a espresso at a cafe and some regular coffee from the store.

After I had gotten dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a red shirt and a black hoodie with black sandals, I walked back down stairs. Chaos nodded in approval at my choice but I didn't really have one since she threw out all of my old clothes, even the ones that I liked, and got a whole new wardrobe for me. As we walked out the door Chaos handed me a key on a silver chain. I took it and put it on, "That is a copy of the key to the house. I put it on a necklace so that it will be harder for you to lose. If anyone steals it tell me, so I know to change the locks so that they can't steal anything from us. Though it wouldn't matter much cause the security system would kill them since it wouldn't recognize there chakra."

We then continued into town and down the street to the nearest cafe for her coffee but when the villagers started to grab boards and pips and other makeshift weapons she stopped and grabbed my hand. She pushed me against her leg, it was then that I noticed that she had on high heeled shoes with an open toe,**(2)** as she closed her eyes and focused on something. When she opened them again, they were pure black with a golden fire dancing behind them. She squatted down till she was at my level and put her hand over my stomach and as it glowed gold as she whispered softly, "Release."

There was a poof of smoke and in Chaos's hand was a little fox, the size of a small kitten, with nine tails swishing behind it. It let out a small high pitched bark, as it's tails wagged faster. I stared at it for a moment before it jumped on me and started to lick my faced making me laugh a bit. Chaos just stared at us for a moment before she burst out laughing. She literally fell on her back and rolled around, laughing all the while.

"That's -haha- that's the 'demon' fox that destroyed over half the village and killed over a thousand people?!HAHAHA! MY RIBS!" she then broke into another bout of laughter holding her chest. While the villagers just looked at the little fox in my arms that was staring at Chaos it's tails still wagging. Chaos sat up again and said still laughing, "I've seen puppies and kittens and, hell actual fox kits, that are bigger than that thing!" and with that she fell onto the ground laughing again as the entire village stared at her. Literally the entire village was staring at her and the little fox in my arms.

It was a while before she calmed down enough to sit up again but she was still laughing somewhat so I waited for her to get done as I continued to pet the fox in my arms as it started purring like a cat.

"Now that that is out of my system and I have successfully broken a rib while laughing. I got to get a picture of who holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**(3)** Hold still..." she said as she pulled out her camera and took a picture. "Now that that's done how about we get my coffee then drop you off at school, eh?" she asked as she leaned down at the waist and let her hair, that was french braided on her head but hanging freely, frame her face.

By the time she had gotten her coffee and we were on our way to school the village was still watching us. It was starting to scare me a little, so I was continually moving closer to Chaos as we walked.

When we got to school some, if not half, of the other kids were there. Everyone in the room, including the teacher, stopped what they were doing to look at us. We stopped at the front of the classroom and Chaos turned to everyone and took off her sunglasses. I can't remember when she put them on exactly but it was after she got her coffee... I think...

"Alright everyone listen up!" she yelled out suddenly. I think I know what she's going to say, and I think it best that I be behind her when she does... with my hood up. "I'm only going to say this once so pay attention! If any of you lay a single hand on him I am going to make your life a living hell!" she yelled and released a lot of killing intent (KI) on them. Everyone started shaking and a few wet there pants. She then turned to the teacher, "If I hear word from anyone that you are doing anything to deter his growth or are setting him up for failure, I will not hesitate to rip you apart." she growled out. Literally she growled!

"Chaos-san your coffee." I said in a low voice staring at the bubbling substance that could possible catch fire.

"What about it?" she asked as she looked to the now burning hot substance. "Yeah... I'm going to have to wait for that to cool down before I take another drink..." with that she walked out of the room.

I watched her walk out. A few seconds later I heard a stream of swears coming from the door. "You took a drink anyway didn't you?" I yelled out the door.

"I don't want to hear it!" was the only response I got before I heard a door slam.

I just turned back to the class and saw them all looking at me with confused faces. Then the little fox in my arms started squirming and jumped out of my arms and ran away. I watch as the fox ran up the steps, jumps up on the desks and ran to the only kid sitting in that row and tackled him to the ground knocking him out of his chair. I walked up the stairs calmly with my hood still up. I got up to the level the kid was and at starred at him while he laughed as the little fox licked his face. He had an upside down triangle on both cheeks and brown hair with black eyes. All in all he some how reminded me of a dog.

I walked over to him, as he was sitting in the seat closest to the wall, leaned down and picked the fox up by the scruff of it's neck then plopped it on my shoulder. I reached my hand back out to the boy to help him up. He took my hand and I hauled him up, but he kept holding my hand for a second before he shook it and said, "Kiba Inuzuka"

I understood what he was doing now, so I responded by saying, "Naruto Uzumaki" with a smile as the fox gave another little bark.

"What's his name?" he asked letting go of my hand and pointed to my shoulder.

"Don't know I just got him this morning, Chaos-san did call him the Kyuubi or something like that anyway." I said trying to think of what exactly she called the fox before.

"Chaos?" he asked. "Who's that?"

"She's the women who came in here with me, remember?" I said with a smile on my face.

"So that's her name... it kind of fits... Does she always swear like that?" he asked as he sat down again and gestured for me to sit next to him.

I sat down and let the fox jump off my shoulder again onto the desk then onto my lap where it curled up. It's tails wrapped around its body. "I believe she does cause I woke up to her swearing at her publisher and coffee that was somehow decaf..." I said as I thought back to this morning and couldn't help but laugh a little.

He looked as though he was thinking for a moment before he said, "I can see it. By the way what kind of fox is that anyway and how many tails does it have?" he asked pointing to the fox again.

Before I could respond Chaos walked back threw the door with my school bag, that I had just now realized I had forgotten, and a book. "You forgot this and I got you a book about the Kyuubi no Kitsune and no that is not his name that's just it's title. He is demon fox supposedly, but based on his current form I doubt that he will be killing anyone any time soon." She said as she set my bag down on the floor beside me and handed me the book before petting the fox a couple times before turning around and heading for the door again.

"Then what is it's name?" Kiba asked before she could leave.

Chaos turned around for a second looked at Kiba looked at me then brought out her camera again and just as she hit the button the fox tackled Kiba to the ground again. She smiled before saying, "**His** name is Kurama and **he **does not like to be called an it." she turned to me again and smiled. "I approve of your new friend and so does Kurama." and with that she left.

I looked over at Kiba again to see him being pinned down by the now named Kurama who was sitting happily on his chest looking up at me as if saying, 'I know you want to scold me but how can you when I am this cute?'

This is going to be an interesting and very fun year.

* * *

**(1) go to **** /tag/katana/**** and scroll down to the one with the silver hair and black leather pants. She has the pants and sword only.**

**(2)Think of the shoes Halle Berry wore when she was Catwoman.**

**(3) Not sure if I spelled that right.**

**A/N Not going to bore you with a long rant or anything. Just going to say that I am still taking requests for pairings and the Poll is still up so go vote!**

**Edit: haven't gotten to it yet**

**Vote and Review Please!**


	4. AN

SOOOO sorry but this isn't an update, again, SORRY!

Quick question: What would you all say if I made this story and included random cross overs with other anime?

Would any of you care and support it or do you just want in to stay in the Naruto Universe?

* * *

1. Random Cross overs?

2. Just Naruto?

You decide.

Put answers in review box!

Don't care what you choose I'll go with it, not making a Poll so that anyone can vote. Going to give this a week or more so that I can get a lot of votes on it.

Vote on the other Poll I put up though dammit!

* * *

That is all.


	5. New faces

****Still taking pairing ideas and the poll is still up. Only like 2 people have either voted or told me there choice so no ideas at all.**

**WARNING:_ Cross overs into other anime in this chapter and onward. Also somewhat disturbing descriptions of there lives. _:WARNING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I don't know why people think that I do, when I don't!  
**

**People if I have made a mistake somewhere tell me! I will do my best to fix them! Also I apologize in advance for any errors!**

**R&R please~!**

* * *

Well it has been exactly one week since Naruto started school and I have only had to beat the shit out of 3 people. One was a teacher who had a vendetta against the Kyuubi and sot* to kill it and Naruto both. The other two were some bullies who had been picking on Naruto. Luckily Kiba was near by and shouted for them to stop and leave him alone, and since Kiba is so damn loud I was able to hear him as I was walking to pick Naruto up.

By the time I got there one of them was hunched over clutching his stomach while the other was stalking towards Kiba and Naruto. Once Naruto saw me standing directly behind the guy he started smiling along with Kiba. This in turn freaked the kid out and he started backing away only to run into me, it was then that I let my KI out.

"Naru-chan" I start as I grab the kid's shoulder in an iron grip, "why don't you show Kiba where we live and give him a tour of the house? I'll be home later so don't bother waiting up." I finish sweetly but still giving out a lot of KI. Naruto quickly nodded his head and grabbed Kiba hand and ran off. As soon as they were out of sight I looked down at the kid and let and insane smile spread across my face.

Let's just say that the kid is not going to be getting out of the hospital anytime soon and Kiba is now spending a lot of his free time after school at our house. I make damn good houses apparently.

It was a few days after that incident that Naruto befriended another student, Shino Aburame. I have to say I enjoy tormenting all of them with my insanity. Whether I be hanging upside down in the living room when they brought Shino with them for the first time trying to freak them out and succeeding. Having us all watch V for Vendetta on the 5th of November and reciting all of V's lines perfectly while dressed like him. They all loved the movie by the way** (Damn right they did that movie is awesome!)** Damn straight! Now what else have I done...Oh! I also created the first running off the bulls in Konoha. Which ended up with us watching from the sidelines as a bunch of ninja got chased by the bulls threw the streets. We couldn't stop laughing no matter what happened. Eventually we got Shino to join in as well when some guy got trampled.

Other than that nothing else interesting happened other than them getting a new teacher, Iruka is his name I believe. I can't remember his last name so don't ask. He's a pretty nice guy and Naruto and Kiba seem to like him, no clue what Shino thinks of him though.

The rest of the year proceeded without incident but I still had to beat the shit out of the occasional drunkard who tries to hurt my Naru-chan...Wow! I really am an over protective parent! No wait...everyone else are just dumb asses.

* * *

As a side note I am skipping to there last day of school since nothing interesting happens till then.

"Chaos-san were home!" they all yell as they come in the front door. Shino and Kiba have been calling this place home for a while now since they spend a lot of time here.

"Welcome home." I say calmly as I watch the sleeping forms on the couch never taking my eyes off them.

"What are you loo..." Kiba trails off as his eyes land on them as well and his mouth hits the ground.

"So you weren't kidding when you said we may have some new faces here when I got home...to be honest I thought you were talking about some new pets not people." Naruto said as he came over and sat in my lap so that he too could watch the sleeping forms.

"Where are they from anyway?" Kiba asked as he leaned over the back of the couch to get a better look at them.

"You could say that they are from an alternate world or dimension. Though anyway you look at it I kidnapped them. Now don't any of you start preaching before I explain why." I quickly said before they could start yelling. "The reason I took them is because they were about to die in there own worlds and yes they are from multiple worlds and all of them have special powers of some sort I just don't know exactly what yet. They're all of different ages, and I don't know what those are either so don't ask." I saw that Shino looked like he was going to ask a question.

**(Chaos may be insane but she is correct all of the children she kidnapped were about to be killed or seriously injured in some manner or have a horrid life so don't you go judging what she has done just yet) **Thank you for that explanation but it was unnecessary for after they read about what was going to happen to them they will understand why it is I took them. **(And there is your explanation now back to the story.)**

"What happened to make you take them?" Shino asked and I can honestly say that that question is justified, cause there are a shit load of kids on my couch.

"Well which do you want me to start with?"

"The two with silver hair.**(1)**" they all said at the same time. You know, through out this entire conversation my eyes have never left the couch.

"I knew you all would choose them." I say in a low tone none of them hear me. "Well those two are twins as you all suspect and there parents were killed by a beast. I don't know what kind, just that it was a beast. I found them both lying in the cold snow in their dimension and I couldn't bring my self to leave them there when I knew they would die. I created fake bodies for each so that if some one comes along looking for them they will just think that they died from the cold not that they were kidnapped, like they actually were."

"This one with the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.**(2)**" Shino said leaning over said kid.

"His parents died when he was one year old, during there death he got that scar. He was taken in by his godfather for a while before he was accused of helping kill the boys parents. I don't know why he was, only that he didn't do it. He stayed with many other friends of his parents before he was sent to his aunts a couple years after his parents death. Those people were going to beat and abuse him the second he walked threw their door. After he got there his entire life would have been controlled and made into a hell by a extremely old coot. Before he was even in that area I whipped up a storm to get the person who was taking him there to get distracted. They were flying mind you. While he was distracted by the storm I sent a powerful gust of wind to knock him out of the sky. Before he even fell a foot I had already knocked him out and replaced his body with a fake so that people, again, wouldn't think he really had been kidnapped."

"This one." Kiba said leaning over a boy with dark brown, almost black, wavy hair **(3)**.

"He's actually from the same world as the one with the scar only he's was an orphan and from about 50 or 60 years before the other was born. The other children at the orphanage didn't like him at all and were constantly picking on him and started bulling him about a year ago. He is such a sweet boy but all the other kids tormenting him cause him to bury it underneath a lot of anger and fear. Had he continued going down that path he would have turned into the man who killed the boy with the scar's parents thanks to again the extremely old coot. So I made it look like he committed suicide by hanging himself and leaving a note so that people wouldn't go looking for him if he disappeared. Though I did take him first the one with the scar's life still would have been the same since the old coot would have just killed his parents and sent him immediately to his aunts so that would have abused him so I ended taking the one with the scar then the other one."

"This one" Naruto said pointing to the blackish brown haired boy leaning against the dark haired boy on the other side of the twins who were in the middle of the couch curled up together and the one with the scar on the other side.

"His mother was killed before his own eyes and his sister later died from the the wounds she received when her mother was attacked and killed. His father was an extremely high ranking man and was going to use him as a bargaining chip and eventually marry him off to some stuck up bitch. Though if his sister had lived he would have lead a rebellion that would have changed his world for the better but she didn't. So I had the plane he was traveling in at the time have technical difficulties and crash but this time I didn't make a fake body for him I just kidnapped him before it hit the ground.**(4)**"

"Why are all of their lives going to be like that?" Kiba mumbled as he buried his head in my right side as Shino did the same to my left and Naruto did the same on my chest.

"That is because life is both unfair and a bitch to those she chooses at random, as is fate." I waited for all of them to calm down before I asked them to try and wake the kids on the couch up while I made them some dinner.

* * *

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH!_" I heard many voices yell as I went about making dinner.

"Who the fuck are you people?!" I heard one of them yell and I calmly walked over to the doorway.

"Two things: One- NONE of you are allowed to swear until you are 13, and Two- does anyone object to me making Tuna Casserole**(5)**?" I asked them with a calm face.

"But I want-" Naruto started.

"You can't have ramen for every meal!" Kiba, Shino, and I yell at the same time.

"I was actually going to say sushi, but ramen sounds good too." he said as he held his hands behind his back smiling.

"I brook him of his ramen obsession!" I yell as I throw my hands in the air and laugh. "It took me 10 months but I did it!" I continued with my hands still raised in the air.

"Chaos-san shou-" Kiba started.

"Let me savor this moment." I say simply with my hands still raised as they all laugh but one.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be worried right now." says the dark haired boy.

"Just do both. haha Laugh because that is funny." Naruto said then fell to the ground and laughed some more.

"Worry for her sanity," Shino said from his place behind the couch making them all jump. "because this is not the first time she has done this either but the other time she was covered in blood and was dancing in a lake of blood with body parts everywhere." and that is how they stopped laughing and all turned to me.

"In my defense it was Halloween and I go overboard on holidays I like." I said not moving.

"By the way... what are your names anyway?" Kiba asked looking at the kids on my couch.

"We'll have introductions after dinner. Now come on it's done." I said walking threw the door to the kitchen and sitting down and started eating.

"It still amazes me how you can do all this with your mind." Naruto said as he sat down and ate his food. The rest of the kids walked in and sat down to eat.

As I looked around the table at the kids I had saved by either kidnapping or becoming their mother, and I couldn't help but smile...

That was until I realized that I was now going to have to raise 6 kids, 8 since Shino and Kiba pretty much live here anyway... I have a feeling that I am going to regret having them all here at the same time at many points but what's done is done and I don't feel like going back in time and changing anything right now.

* * *

**Thank you for your opinion_ Faceless(Guest)_ and as you can see I went with it! Also _Silverflower(Guest)_ I will keep your pairing ideas in mind! _sephchipmunk_ and _Skywolf99_ you were no help.**

**Also thank you_ Aines445_ for your reviews they do help...sometimes, but they are appreciated! **

*** anything with this means I don't know if I spelled it right.**

**(1) Bonus points, cookies, and a mention to those who can figure out who they all 5 are. Even though I changed some things in there stories you should be able to tell who they are if you have watched a lot of anime like I have. These are pretty damn easy too!**

**(2) You all should know damn well who he is~!**

**(3) You should know who he is too!**

**(4) I made that one waaaay too easy...aw well you still have to tell me all of there names so I'm not that worried since it's all pretty easy anyway.**

**(5) My mom makes it when she doesn't want to cook that much but not get take out. It super easy just boil some noodles then put 1 stick of butter, 2 cans of tuna, 1 can of cream of mushroom soup, (and some more mushrooms if you want) in a separate pot and bring it to a boil. Mix them together once you have drained the water from the noodles, then BAM! Dinner is served and it's pretty good too.**

**Review dammit!**


	6. Faces revealed

**Thank you _Silverflower (Guest)_ for you were the only one who reviewed the last chapter... I was camping for a week with no internet access so, yeah.**

**I don't own anything other then Chaos! All of these characters belong to the people who came up with them so there!**

**Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar errors!**

**Read and review dammit!**

* * *

Dinner was pretty uneventful. All we did was eat and the kids interrogated me about why they were here and wouldn't answer any of our questions till they got there answers about why I kidnapped them. Needless to say I had to tell the stories of what had happened to them in there worlds that had caused them to need to be kidnapped to have a better life. Though I just told the twins that they were going to die in the snow which they excepted.

Though the others took forever to believe and except that they were better off here.

"Do you think that you could get da- Uncle Sirius out of Azkaban and bring him here?" the one with scar on his forehead asked. His eyes were so full of hope that I just couldn't say no to the him.

"I could but I would need to come up with a way to..." I trailed off as I gazed into his world and to his godfather to see how he was doing and saw that he was in trial at the moment so I went into the living room opened the doors for the TV. Took one of the cords laying there and plugged it into the back of my neck to display the image in my head on the TV for them to see.

"DAD!" I heard the kid yell when he saw him on screen.

"Shhhhh! I want to hear what they're saying!" I hear Naruto whisper yell as I focused on the trial so that we could get sound.

"...rion Black are accused of providing the Dark Lord with the address of the residence of James and Lily Potter where they were hiding for the birth of there son and helping the Dark Lord in the murder of several muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods. How do you plead?" said the slightly portly man on the high chair that none could see.

I heard snickering behind me so I looked at the TV and saw that my thoughts had been put on the bottom of it as text. So I quickly thought 'PAY ATTENTION!' and they were all quiet.

"Not guilty." I heard Sirius say as he kept his eyes glued to the floor. It seems like this had happened many times before.

"Do you know who told the Dark Lord where the Potters were then?" Hilter's twin said from his high chair.

"Yes! I told you before Peter Pettigrew sold them out to the Dark Lord! Why are you asking me this again even though I told you this a thousand times before?!" he yelled at them in frustration it seems. He let his head hang as he fell to his knees. "Why do you keep bringing me here to just ask me the same question over and over again? I have told you the same answer every time, and I will not change it cause it is the truth." he finished quietly as he continued even quieter, you had to strain your ears to hear what he said next. "I just want to go back and take care of my cub and protect him from that evil old man and not let him be turned into a weapon to defeat the Dark Lord." he sounded and looked like a broken man.

"Who do you mean by 'evil old man'?" asked one of the people in the seats next to the new Hitler. There were snickers in the background but I ignored them.

"Dumbledor of course who else could I be talking about?" the malice in his voice was obvious.

"Why is Dumbledor evil then?" the person on the other side of Hitler asked leaning forward.

"He is the one who set everything up so that everyone would think that I had some part in the Dark Lord's plan cause he wants my cub to go to those stupid muggles so that he can 'grow up free from the wizarding world and have a normal childhood.' asshole doesn't know a damn thing!" his impression of Dumbledor was spot on I must say. His face the epitome of furious at the moment and all saw it and had to wonder why.

"What is so bad about Harry Potter going to his muggle relatives?" asked the same man as before.

"Those damn muggles hate magic and everything to do with it! If the don't ingrate in him that magic is bad then they will surely beat him or verbally abuse him to the point were he doesn't care who it is that gives it kindness only that they do then he will follow them around like a lost pup!" he finished as he breathed deeply to catch his breath.

"How is it that you know this Mr. Black?" Hitler reborn asked.

"Lily used to talk about how when she once went to visit her sister for Yule, her husband tried to attack her with a knife when he saw her slightly rounded stomach. Her sister just stood there doing nothing. She disarmed him and asked why he had tried to attack her when she merely came to chat and catch up with her sister. He said that she was bringing a freak into the world and since she was a freak herself she deserved to die as well as her useless husband. What the idiot didn't know was that while he was yelling at Lily, with his back facing the door, James came in and heard what he said and pressed his wand to the back and said that they will be leaving and will make sure to never bother any of them ever again."

"If that is true than why would Dumbledor send there child there if he knew he would be abused?" the reporter from before asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think that he wants to make sure that he can control him like a defenseless pup when he starts school. That's why I'm glad he went with Remus when I was taken in." he finished with a soft look in his eyes and a quiet voice.

"I am sorry to inform you that he is no longer with Remus Lupin nor has he been for quite some time. Harry Potter has been staying with many people over the past 5 years of your imprisonment and he was headed for his aunts when a storm appeared out of nowhere and he fell off Hagrid's motorbike. Hagrid was not able to get to him in time to save him before he hit the ground. He was however able to bring the body back for him to have a proper burial...Unfortunately because there is no proof that Pettigrew was the one to sell the Potters out and by the request of Dumbledor you are going to be executed the day after the funeral." he paused for a moment then to let those words sink in.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Black," said the man next to Hit- I mean Crouch. "Though what you say may be the truth there is no proof that it is. I am truly sorry about all this." he said with genuine guilt and shame in his eyes and remorse in his voice.

"Thank you for letting me attend the funeral, when is it?" there was no emotion in his eyes or voice when he spoke, it was blatantly obvious that he still couldn't believe what they had just told him.

"It's in a few hours so your execution will be tomorrow and you will be buried with the last Potter the day after." Crouch said in a somber tone. "Is there anyone you would like to say good bye to tomorrow?"

"Remus Lupin."

"We will see to it that you can talk to him before the execution, he is also attending the funeral so you can talk to him there too." the woman next to Crouch said as she signaled the Aurors to come in.

I unplugged the TV from my neck then and looked over at my children. "He has caused massive amount of chaos and pranks in his world that have scarred a few people for life over the years." Naruto, Shino, and Kiba knew what I was getting at but Harry did not.

"Please!" he ran up to me and held onto my leg as if his life depended on it. "Please save him."

"Of course I'm saving him! He's both awesome and insane! So I have jurisdiction over him because of that and I am going to need help raising all of you and he is perfect for the job!" I say as I lift him up and set him on my hip. "Though I cannot do that till tomorrow since I am going to have to replace the body they execute with a fake like I did for most of you." I say as I go over to the wall next to the TV and flip a switch that then reveals different blueprints of the 3 different floors of the house including the basement all labeled.

"Now you all get to chose which rooms you want and if necessary I can make another level for the house."

"Do we get rooms too?" Kiba asked as he gestured to himself and Shino.

"You practically live here anyway so why not?" I say as I set Harry down so that he could choose his room.

"Which is Naruto's?" Kiba asks.

"This one." I say pointing to the one that says NARUTO on the second floor map.

"So the ones without names are empty rooms?" the other wizard child asks.

"Yes and what are your names anyway you never told me." I saw then look at Harry. "I already know your name so just focus on picking a room" he smiles and turns back to the maps on the wall.

"Tom Riddle and I am 9 years old." the dark haired kid** (1)**said as he continued to study the maps with Harry.

"My name is Ichiru Kiryu and my brother's name is Zero and we are 8 **(2) **years old." the more fragile looking silver haired lilac eyed twin said as the other kept looking at the maps. "Oh, and can me and Zero share a room?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side some.

"Of freaking course! That just means less work for me!" I exclaim happily. "But remember I can always make you guys your own room if you don't want to share the room with the other anymore, alright?" I said looking them both in the face

"Alright." they said together.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia and I am 10 years old **(3)**. By the way why did you kidnap us?" he said it with such innocence that it made an anvil drop on my head.

"Kidnap is such a strong word." I said with a bit of fake hurt in my voice. "Though it is the correct term for what I did and I kidnapped the five of you because you were all going to either die, be used as a bargaining chip, be used or manipulated by an old coot, or over all have a horrible life." I said looking at the six kids I had saved in turn so that they had an idea as to what would have happened to them had I not of done what I did.

"I'll have this room." I heard Harry say as he pointed to the room next to Naruto's on the map.

"Alrighty then." I then place my pointer finger on the room he was pointing to and my other hand on his head and concentrated. Soon enough I had figured out what his room would look like and had it made and his name appeared on the map. "Now Naruto can you show Harry to his room while I get the rest of boys set with there rooms."

"Okay!" he yelled as he grabbed Harry's hand and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"I'll have this room." Tom said pointing to the room next to Harry's at the end of the hall on that floor on the right. I repeated the process I had done on Harry to Tom and had his room done in a few seconds and had him go check it out. I did the same for all the boys and they all choose to be on the same floor so it was pretty easy to give them all a window with a good view.

The room order went like this. On the right side, in order from the stairs to the wall, was Kiba, Naruto, Harry, and Tom. On the left it went Zero and Ichiru, empty, Shino, and Lelouch. I purposely am going to leave that room empty so that when one of them wants there own room they'll still be pretty close to each other.

I am going to put Sirius in the basement so that he has some privacy and will have room to teach the kids some tricks when he gets here, that and to give him some of the freedom he hasn't had in years. That and if he gets drunk the boys won't have to see him till morning.

Compared to me who gets drunk off there ass, gets into bar fight after bar fight, kills a couple people then comes home and passes out on the couch. Then come morning the kids know that I have a hangover and will never drink alcohol ever if that is what happens after it wears off. Which is good parenting if you ask me since they don't deal with a drunk me just a hungover me.

Now all I have to do is come up with exactly how I am going to kidnap Sirius tomorrow and how to occupy the kids during that time. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" but first I have to go find out what all the yelling is about.

"Okay what ha..." here is the site I just walked in on. First off all the kids are in Naruto's room. Don't know why, they just are. And they are all backed up to the wall on the bed but Shino who is standing off to the side with an eyebrow raised. (I know cause it is above his glasses.) On the ground in front of them is Kurama, which is not that surprising since his bed is in here, and a snake... "Where did the snake come from?" I ask as I walk over to the two creatures, who are just staring at each other.

"It came with me from the orphanage some how. What the hell is the other thing though?!" tom said then yelled at me from his position on the bed.

"That is Kurama and he is a demon. Though your snake on the other hand is venomous and can kill you." I say as I pick the snake up and look him over before setting him back down again.

"And a demon can't!?" unsurprisingly it was Tom _and _Zero who yelled this as they were the ones that everyone was hiding behind.

"Do you really think that he could hurt a fly?" I ask as I lift Kurama up by the scruff and hold him in front of the two of them. All Kurama did was wag his tails, bark, and lick Zero's face. Zero reached his hands out and took Kurama, who just kept licking is face.

"No, he couldn't." Ichiru said for his brother as he pet Kurama. Tom walked over to the snake though and started talking to it... In the snake's language.

"Since when can you speak snake?!" I asked shocked as I walk over haul him up to his feet and put my right hand on his forehead then enter his mind to figure out he does that so I can speak it too.

"I don't know I have always been able to speak it." he said as he stared at me bewildered.

"Ohhhh...that makes sense. As it turns out that is your first language and-"

"Wait I could understand the snake too." Harry says too as he walks over to me with a confused expression on his face. I just put my hand on his forehead and see if I could find any similarities between them.

"Well it seems that being able to speak snake is genetic but, I was able to replicate it and add it to myself. _Which means that I too can speak snake now._" I finish as they smile.

"_Three speakers! You never told me that there were other speakers here!"_ I heard a distinctly female voice say off to my left. I look over and see that it was the snake who was starring at the three of us.

"What's it saying?" I here Naruto's voice from behind me. Literally right behind me. I turn around and all of them are behind me staring at the snake...Well Lelouch and Shino are sitting on the bed but they are still starring at the snake.

"I am not going to translate everything the snake says so I am off to go make something that will allow you guys to understand and speak snake. Till then Harry and Tom will act as translators for you guys." I say as I head over to the door, and see that Kurama is now on Zero's shoulder. "Still think that he can kill you?" I ask just to see how he reacts.

"No..." he says looking away from me.

"Good, see ya guys later!" I yell as I walk out the door.

"Bye Chaos-san!" I hear Naruto and Kiba yell after me before I close the door.

I think I know a way to distract them all tomorrow and I don't think they'll mind much either or know when I go to get Sirius.

**Well I finally got the next chapter out hope you liked it!**

**(1) What is his eye color?...seriously I don't know and I looked every where too and they all say something different. I have found sites saying his eyes are brown, black, or dark and pictures were his eyes are green or blue. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE TRUE COLOUR!...help?**

**(2) Don't know what age they were when there family got killed either, and I tried to look it up but found nothing. I have watched Vampire Knight but I can't remember how old they were...help?**

**(3) Not sure if that is the age at which his mother was killed so don't be mad and tell me if I have the wrong age for him.**

**Did you figure out who they all were or did you have trouble?**

**By the way who do you guys want Sirius to be with? I am open to suggestions and will use them if I like them. The poll is still up though so go vote if you haven't yet!**

**Edit: 7/20/13**

**Sooooo many typos and errors! What is wrong with me?!**

**Review Dammit!**


	7. Complete family

**Why is it that the only person that is reviewing is the one who doesn't have an account? Thank you though _Silverflower_ (Guest)for the answers I probably wouldn't have known or bother to find out if you hadn't told me. I have made the changes in the last chapter so that it's right. _Aines445_ thanks for the input and the rest is in the PM I sent you which you have probably already read.**

**Poll still up so go vote! It's not gonna be up forever just till I get to the part where Naruto is a teenager then I will start hinting.**

**Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar errors.**

**Read and Review dammit!**

* * *

It only took about an hour and a half to come up with an invention that would allow them to speak snake. I made it look like a bracelet with a stone that can change to whatever color they want it to be. Though right now there all white. I also made two regular bracelets for Harry and Tom so they don't feel left out. Though in all of them are trackers so that I can know where they are at all times and also can allow them to find each other and me.

"Okay the translators are done." I say as I walk back into Naruto's room. This time they are wrestling on the ground, all of them. Looks like Kiba and Naruto are working together to win and are right now. Wait I only see one head of silver hair wheres the other...

I look around the room then spot the other sitting on the bed. I walk over and sit down next to him and see that it's Ichiru. "So why aren't you playing with them?" I ask looking at him.

"I didn't want to." he said.

"Liar I can see it in your eyes that you want to join, so what's stopping you?"

"I've never been that strong and I get sick easily so I'm not able to keep up and I tire out quickly." he said in such a small and sad voice.

"That's it?" I ask and he just looks at me incredulously. "That's an easy fix!" I say as I place my right hand on his head and left on his heart. I can feel and see what's wrong so, I fixed it and add a bit of my power to his so that he's on about the same level of his brother. I take my hands off and ask, "Feel better?"

"Yes!" he yells as he jumps up just as Zero comes over and drags Ichiru with him back over to the others. After about ten minutes it's all over and they are the winners.

"Alright now that you all have had your fun, I finished the devise* that will let you talk to snakes and understand them. Also there are tracers in them so I know where you all are and can find me if you need to as well as each other." I say as I walk around and put the bracelets on them while I changed the color of them to match there personality and tastes. Here is what they got:

Harry- Emerald (same color as his eyes exactly) **(saw that coming)** (Quite you.)

Tom- Jade (Its got swirls of green and white in it)

Naruto- Sapphire (Same color as his eyes too) **(Really?) **(There was so much sarcasm in that it was visible.)

Kiba- Ruby

Lelouch- Amethyst (same color as his eyes too) **(We get it)**

Shino- Amber

Ichiru- Opal (Pretty) **(Yes it is)**

Zero- Fire Opal **(Go look them up if you don't know what they look like.)**

I have to say that the stones match them all very well. Soon as I had explained to them how they work they all started playing with them and saw that their stones symbolized them.

When all that was done I checked the time and saw that it was 9:30. "All right all of you to your own rooms, it's bed time!" I yell from my spot by the door and they all filed out and to there own rooms.

"By the way, where do you sleep?" Lelouch asked as they all stopped and looked at me curiosity in there eyes and faces...except Shino but I will get that mask off him some day!** (I will make sure of it!)(1) **(Fuck yeah I got the author on my side!)

"I rarely sleep and when I do it's on the couch." I say as I shoo them into there rooms as I head downstairs to prepare for tomorrow. I am going to need my bike, my sword, and a fake body that looks like him.

By the time I had everything for getting him ready it was 2:57 in the morning...It was then that I realized that I needed to get everything ready for tomorrow where they will spend the day- **(NO SPOILERS!)** Right I forgot about that... sorry but your not going to find out what they're doing just yet.

* * *

I have everything ready for today now it is time to check on Sirius... Lucky me! He's on his way to the execution right now so I better be off to get him before they wake up so they just go right to what I got set up for them. I can't wait to see them after wards.

I opened up the wormhole to the dimension I needed, hopped on my bike and speed through it. I popped out over the Ministry of Magic and quickly made myself invisible to all and able to pass threw walls undetected into the room where the execution would take place in a bit. I parked my bike in the rafters and walked down to ground level and waited next to the stand where I would need to do the switch.

It was only a minute later that the man of the hour walked in and over to where Remus was waiting. They started talking in a quiet voices but I was a little curious about what they were talking about so I went over and stood right next to them to listen in on there conversation.

"Why not? We could easily get out of here and never have to make contact with anyone ever again Sirius. I know our pack is almost all gone but we can get out of here and live, together." It seems like Remus was trying to convince Sirius to get out of here to escape death, but I know better then anyone that you can never escape from him. Especially when your as old as he is.

"We are the only ones left Remus, there is no one else, and a pack cannot be just two people. I am going to be with them all in a bit but please live your life then I will see you on the other side later." Sirius said. He sounded like a man full of hope and it was then that some guilt about what I was going to do came back and I began to second guess what I was going to do. I was going to take away from this man the freedom of death for now just so that he could help me raise some kids. When Death is going to let him see most of his pack in just a little bit.

"I will be able to see our cub soon and tell him all about our adventures when we were kids and be able to hold him again. Please understand Remus that even though I may not be his father I will always see him as my own." he said as he stared straight into Remus's eyes his tone pleading him to not fight with him anymore about this. I looked into his eyes as well and saw...acceptance and hope in them. So strong were they in his eyes that I thought for a moment that he knew I was there. I knew he didn't though and that all he knew was that he would be dead soon and be able to see the rest of his pack that were dead. He wants to see them all again, which included Harry, but he isn't dead. I kidnapped him to protect him. I didn't know it would effect him this bad by making it seem like Harry died when he fell out of the sky in a storm. All I was thinking about was what was best for Harry at that time and I knew it wasn't going to his aunts.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I." Remus asked shacking* his head smiling slightly.

All Sirius could do was smile before the Aurors came over and said, "It's time." It most certainly was.

Sirius was lead up onto the stand and I followed close behind so that I could pull the switch last minute so that no one saw the slight movement when I did. He was asked to place his head over the side of the pedal there, and not move. He did as asked and knelled down next to it and leaned over till his head was over the edge. The man in the hood came up and brought the clever up over his head and brought it down. Just as it was about to hit Sirius' neck I paused time and made the switch while knocking Sirius out and slinging him over my shoulder.

I went up to my bike and then slung him over the back then un-paused time to make sure no one noticed the switch. Luckily no one did so all is well in this world and since I kidnapped Voldemort when he was still Tom. Though time took the easy way out and just made him disappear in this time since what done is done and can not be undone even though I am now raising Tom Riddle.

...Yeah it's messed up, I know, but that simply how time works.

I quickly got out of there and went back threw the wormhole I made earlier. There is only one disadvantage of wormholes though and it's that time passes by differently in them. To me it's a minute or so and it could be that for the place I'm going to as well but sometimes it's a few hours thus why I have no clue what time it is now with my kids.

When I got back to them they were all in the front yard laying on the ground trying to catch there breaths with bright colors covering there protective gear. I pulled up to them and park my bike then walked over to them to check for any injuries and was pleased to see that the worst was just a slightly big bruise.

"Did you all have fun?" I ask once they had all calmed down. All they did was look at me and smile. "I got to ask, who won?" Lelouch raised his hand half-heartedly then let it fall back to the ground. "You mean to say that you bested 3 ninja, 2 wizards, and 2 hunters by yourself?" I look at him shocked, he grinned and nodded his head. "I did not know that was possible..."

"Is this heaven?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn to look at Sirius as he leaned on my bike to stay upright.

"No I am afraid that you are still alive my friend. But fear not! You are in a different dimension but you can still use your magic even though this world does not have it! I do not get how that works but hey I'm not going to try and figure it out!" I yell as I start my walk to the door the boys follow albeit a little slow.**(2) **When we all were inside they all fell into the big pile of pillows I had created just seconds before.

"I am not moving from this spot till Tuesday!" I heard the slightly muffled yell as Naruto burrowed deeper into the pillows, to supposedly stay there for another three days.

"Who are you?" I look at Sirius who is standing in the doorway swaying slightly as if he still didn't have his balance back fully.

"My name is Chaos now sit the fuck down while I find us all a movie to watch as you introduce yourself to the giant pile of pillows that seems to have eaten my kids." I say as I open the doors to reveal the TV and turn to see that they all have vanished. "By the way you all still have to change out of those clothes they will get uncomfortable eventually." I continue as I search for a good movie to watch.

"I just got in here!" I hear Kiba's voice yell from behind me then multiple groans and them walking over the stairs to get changed.

"Where am I? And what happened?" he asked I glanced over my shoulder and saw that he was sitting down on the couch.

"I said before that you are in a different dimension, right?" he nods so I continue as I search for a movie. "If you go threw a worm hole it leads to a different dimension which is what we did so here we are. In this dimension there are ninja and they have Jutsu* and all that jazz. I'll explain that in more detail later. What happened was that I abducted you like I did those kids and I probably shouldn't have said that..." I just stayed quiet as I waited for him to explode.

"Wait you kidnapped all of those kids and brought them here?! What about there families?! And more importantly why and how did you kidnap them!?" just like I said before he exploded.

"Well not all of them. I saved one from an angry mob that was going to kill him and two of them are his friends that spend a lot of there time here so I consider them my kids, also they are from this dimension so I didn't kidnap them. The other five yes, but two of them were left for dead in the middle of winter, unconscious, in there world so I actually saved them by kidnapping them and leaving fake bodies so that no-one got that suspicious. One was an orphan so I technically adopted him but I did fake his suicide in his world so yeah... then another one of them saw his mother and sister killed before his very eyes by order of his father and was then sent off as a bargaining chip to another country so I made the plane crash...you do know what a plane is right?"

"Yeah it's that giant metal thing that flies right?" he said making weird gestures with his hands to show he knew what I was talking about.

"Good, but since there was soooo much destruction from the crash I didn't bother creating a fake body so yeah."

"Wait how did you get him if you made the plane crash?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"I have the power to stop time, which I also used to get you and put a fake in your place so no-one noticed the swap. As well as with the other one were I replace his body with a fake after he fell of the bike and increased the power of the storm I had made so that it would hit the ground." now to let him digest* that information for a-

"So what movie are we watching?" said a voice somewhere behind me followed by a scream of 'Oh My God!' and a crash.

"..." I looked over my shoulder and saw the hunters behind me(Zero and Ichiru) and the ninjas(Naruto, Kiba, and Shino) behind the couch and Sirius on the floor clutching his chest staring at the three behind the couch. "If I wasn't who I am I would have jumped like Sirius did, but since I'm not I am simply going to ask what movie do you wanna watch cause I have no clue!"

"V for Vendetta." I hear a voice say off to my right, followed by many cheers from around the room. I look over and see Lelouch and Tom standing there. The former smiling since everyone agreed.

"Alright all of you get settled while I put the movie in." I say and go to the V section of the cabinet to find the movie as I hear footsteps running toward the stairs and a stumble. I dropped the movie and quickly stopped time. I rushed up the stairs and grabbed Harry from his position in the air then un-paused time and let the momentum get out of his body. "What have I told you about running to and on the stairs!?" I yell at him as I carry him the rest of the way downstairs and into the living room.

**Some of you probably hate me right now don't you?...if you don't then review and if you want to chew me out review or PM me.**

***- means I don't know if that's spelled right.**

**(1) What is the real color of Shino's eyes? I don't know for sure and I want to get it right...help?**

**(2) Some of the kids are still wearing there masks so Sirius hasn't seen that Harry is there yet.**

**Review dammit!**


End file.
